farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
FarmVille Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community Welcome to FarmVille Wiki! We appreciate all comments and suggestions and encourage everyone who visits to create a log in and start editing! Big or small every addition new editors make is a step closer to a more complete wiki! We are still a new site and growing so please be patient! If you can't find something or notice wrong information feel free to add it yourself or edit and make those changes! If you have ideas for larger changes or projects add those below. Ideas, suggestions, and general comments are all welcome. ---- Farmville wiki needs help Wow this site is really bare! I came here looking for limited edition market items that might have been available in the past such as the lawn jockey. : First, please sign all comments with ~~~~ so we know who you are. Second, most of us do what we can with what we experience in the game. I for one wasn't around when that item was, so I didn't have the ability to add it, However if you were feel free to add the page and add link to the navigation! We do appreciate suggestions but remember we are all only human and have RL to deal with outside playing games and editing wikis! If we all work together to add new information then this could be a great place to come for all things FarmVille, present and past and hopefully future. Rogue 17:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Experience Can we please add the experience and coins that one earns as he gets ribbons. Might take time, but I really think we can do it! Zexks 18:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Theese are the ones i've recorded recently: *Noah's Ark Red Ribbon: 50XP 5000 coins *Noah's Ark Blue Ribbon: 100Xp 10000 coins *Knock on Wood Yellow Ribbon: ?XP 1000coins *Not Spoiled, Gifted! Red Ribbon: 50XP 5000 coins *Not Spoiled, Gifted! Blue Ribbon: 100XP 10000 coins *Crop Whisperer Yellow Ribbon: 25XP 500 coins Zexks :::Actuallllly, I have since found out about a very helpful page from Zynga: http://zynga.custhelp.com/app/answers/detail/a_id/618/kw/farmville/r_id/166 note the shutterbug ribbon has since been taken down. But this even has the gifts you receive for getting a ribbon! : This is a fantastic addition to ribbons, again feel free to add this information to the correct ribbon page as we have them set up. Also, borrowing from the official site is ok as long as you reference them say at the bottom of the ribbons page. Something like Additional Sources a small sentence following and the link. I will probably look at that link and see about adding the information. Rogue 17:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Suggestion I think we should put all the fences in one article, its stupid for them to have an article each, they can easily just fit in a Fences article with a table. The same goes for hay bales. and ps. the new fences and hay bales aren't included yet.....Zexks 22:33, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :True... I'd like to get a third opinion on this, though. 22:58, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I agree, and if we could delete or edit the page, "Topiary" as it is in dire need. Bobster123 ::I disagree with deleting single item pages. Though it may seem tedious I feel they are necessary. We can also have pages for fences, hay bales etc. As far as letting us know we don't have pages for a new item, that's well and good but feel free to add these pages and edit this wiki yourself. The more editors there are the faster information will appear and the better we will become! Rogue 17:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) A Wiki is an encyclopaedia, covering everything in a given subject. This means anything that exists within FarmVille deserves its own page. It doesn't matter how small something is, it should still have an article. Also, even the smallest article has the potential to become large. By deleting them, we are loosing any potential of having larger article about the subject on the Wiki. Also, I'll edit topiary later. Theboy1001 19:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Garden sheds Added the article: Garden_Shed Needs dire expansion Zexks 08:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I've made some changes. We still need information added to the template, though. Theboy1001 09:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) The sort button Well, there is this little button for sorting tables, however it seems to look grey witch makes it invisible on a green background. http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201001.1/skins/common/images/sort_none.gif How about changing this to, white or yellow or a lightbeje as background of the site. --CyberAvatar 03:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Leaving Wikia? We might have to leave Wikia, due to the new skin. Comments, flames? —I-20the highway 21:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :No? The FarmVille Wiki has no plans of leaving Wikia. 22:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh ok 23:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC)